The Secret Diaries
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Cassie and Diana Blackwell find themselves in Mystic Falls after a life of hardships. Blessed with the gift of magic, they find themselves being drawn to a pair of vampire brothers. Cassie/Damon Diana/Stefan
1. Pilot

We got out of the cab. We were a long way from home. I wasn't sure how long we would be staying, but we at least needed somewhere to stay for a few nights.

"I'm getting tired of living this way." Diana stated. We really didn't look like sisters. She was tall with brown hair and brown eyes and I was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. The truth is that she took after her mother and I took after mine. Our father and both of our mothers were dead. We'd been through orphanages and foster care, the only constant being each other. My name is Cassie Blackwell and we were standing outside of Mystic Falls, Virginia.

So how did we get here? It's not the typical story of the runaway foster kids. What we ran away from was a mental institution. We were sent there after our magic started to develop. Yes, magic, as in we are witches. Of course, the fosters just thought that we were arsonists. Fire was my specialty and Diana's was water.

"So where are we going to stay?" She asked.

"How about we worry about getting something to eat first?" I suggested. "What about that place: Mystic Grill?"

"It doesn't seem like a very original name." Diana quipped.

"Who cares about originality if the food is good?" I challenged as I dragged her inside.

The first thing that we noticed was that there didn't seem to be a host. We did notice a passing waitress with curly brown hair. I decided to get her attention.

"Hey, can we get a table?" I asked.

"Just take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute." She responded. We found a booth and I couldn't help but notice the number of similarly-aged people to us.

"It seems that we've found the local hangout." I commented.

"As soon as we're done eating, we need to find somewhere to stay." Diana opined.

"Okay, we'll ask someone." I assured her. She was definitely the more responsible of the two of us. "But first we eat."

After we finished eating, I decided to go over to a table of teenagers. There were three girls, one brunette, one blonde, and one African-American, and a guy with brown hair.

"Hi, my sister and I were wondering if maybe you guys knew a play where we could stay for the night." I asked. Or did they say y'all here?

"Don't you live in a boarding house, Stefan?" The blonde asked the guy.

"It's no longer open to guests." Stefan answered as Diana got up.

"What Cassie means is that we're wondering if there's a hotel around here." Diana interrupted. "I'm Diana."

"Well I'm Elena, this is Bonnie and Caroline." The brunette answered, before gesturing to her friends. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you two?"

"It's really not that important." I replied.

"We're 16." Diana told them. "So we really need to get going so if you could just direct us to the hotel, we'll be on our way."

"How about you two stay at my place tonight?" Elena suggested. "We have an extra room."

"That's really not necessary." I pointed out. "We just need to get on our way."

"Cassie…" Diana nudged me as she showed me the bill. I supposed that being somewhere that we didn't have to pay might be good. "Thank you, we'd be happy to."

It had been a month since we escaped, and to be honest, I couldn't be sure if they were still looking for us. We were across the country since then.

Elena took us to her house. It was a fairly large house. It looked like her family had money.

"Just wait out here for a sec. I have to get the approval of my aunt first." Elena replied as she came upstairs. I began to play with a ball of fire in my hand while we waited. Diana glared and me and I put it out. Soon Elena returned with a woman with strawberry blonde hair. "Aunt Jenna, this is Cassie and Diana…"

It was at that moment that she realized that she didn't know our last name.

"Blackwell." I finished as I grabbed her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Elena tells me that you needed somewhere to stay tonight." Jenna responded. "Before I say yes, I have to ask you where your parents are."

"We don't have any." Diana answered. "They died a long time ago."

Jenna then gave each of us a hug which was a little bit uncomfortable to be honest. Though, it did look like we had a place to stay.

"You two can stay here as long as you need." Jenna declared. We then stepped inside of the house and Elena led us to a room.

"So are you two going to school around here?" Elena asked as she grabbed some sheets for the bed. The fact that there was only one bed didn't deter us because it was still a big bed. We'd had to cram into smaller ones on our journey.

"We weren't really planning on going to school." Diana remarked. Our lack of records would make it hard for us to get into any school. We couldn't reveal that information.

"Well I think that you should check it out." Elena suggested. "We just started school, so you wouldn't be behind. Do you need anything to sleep in?"

"I think that we're good." I responded.

Elena then left and we looked around the room.

"You know it would be nice to settle down in a place like this." I remarked.

"Cassie, you know that we can't stay." She pointed out. "We have to keep running."

"Why, we're witches. We shouldn't be afraid of the cops." I pointed out. "We even have the blank paper spell that lets us put whatever we want on it. We could make some fake records. If things don't work out here, you know we can always leave."

"I suppose you're right." She agreed. "I just don't want them to find us."

"They won't." I promised. "I just hope that we're able to keep this magic a secret."

Later in the night, I went to the bathroom to wash my face and found that Elena was doing the same.

"So why do you live with your aunt if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned.

"My parents are kind of…dead." She stammered. "It was this spring."

"I am so sorry." I declared uncomfortably. "Diana and I were really young when we were lost ours. We never even got a chance to know them even."

"So how did you wind up here?" She asked curiously.

"It's just where we ended up." I answered. "We're actually thinking of staying a lit while for a change. We might just become roommates or housemates or whatever."

"Well I think that you'll like it here." She replied.

So I was going to include the rest of the pilot, but it got late. The next chapter will be the rest of the pilot, followed by episode 2 in one chapter. So Cassie and Diana are in town, but they don't know anything about vampires yet. How will things go when they get to know the Salvatores better? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Pilot Part 2

I woke in the morning to find that Cassie was in the shower. I still couldn't believe that we had agreed to stay. I went downstairs to have some breakfast. I wasn't sure if I was just supposed to help myself, but I put some coffee on in a pot. It was at that time that a guy with long brown hair walked into the kitchen. He was about my age. He must have been Elena's brother that no one mentioned.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Diana, I don't know if Elena or Jenna said anything but my sister and I are staying here." I explained.

"No one told me about that." He declared before he walked off. I had to admit that was a bit strange.

"Who's the cute guy that just walked by?" Cassie asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't know his name but he's Elena which generally means off-limits." I pointed out.

"Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?" I questioned. "So it looks like we're going to school this morning. Are you ready?"

"No, we've been busy all summer." I pointed out. "We don't ever know what this school is going to want."

"So we'll just go with the basics, transcripts, immunization et cetera." She replied. "So you want all As, right?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you're not going for that?" I responded.

"You're the perfect one." She pointed out as Elena came into the kitchen.

"So how did you sleep?" Elena questioned.

"It was okay." I responded. "You didn't tell us you have a brother."

"Well Jeremy's not exactly the most social person." She explained. "So are you two sophomores?"

"Juniors, actually." Cassie answered. It looked like we were skipping a grade. Well it did mean that we wouldn't take as long to graduate.

Later in the day, we went to History. We had been assigned to some guy named Mr. Tanner. People grimaced when we asked for his room. It definitely seemed that he wasn't exactly well-liked around the school.

When we got to class, he started by asking around the class to see if anyone knew about some Civil War battle that happened here.

"Who can tell me how many people died? Miss Bennett?" He asked, looking at Bonnie.

"I'm not sure." Bonnie answered as she twirled her hair "A lot, like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." He replied. He definitely seemed like a jerk. He looked to a blonde guy in a letterman jacket. "Mr. Donovan, how would you like to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"That's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." The guy responded. I couldn't help but giggle. At least he was honest about it.

"Elena, surely you can inform us about one of the town's most historic events." The teacher continued. If I had a textbook, I could have looked it up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Elena replied nervously. He then proceeded to tear into her. That seemed like it was just uncalled for.

"There were 346 casualties." Stefan interrupted. I happened to think he was very attractive. "Not counting local civilians."

"That's right Mr.…?" Tanner replied.

"Salvatore." Stefan answered. He then went on to show that he was very smart, possibly smarter than the teacher. I had no problem being with a smart guy. It would probably better than being with that jock.

That night, Cassie and I ended up getting invited to this party in the woods that apparently was a back-to-school tradition around town. There was a lot to drink.

"So I saw that you were making googly eyes at Stefan in class." Cassie told me as she handed me a beer.

"I was not." I argued. She just glanced at me. It was hard lying to someone that you've known all of your life. "Okay, so he's a little cute."

"He's more than just a little cute." She responded. "You know if we're going to be staying, it wouldn't hurt to get some men in our lives."

"I don't know, having guys around might mean them figuring out our secrets. You know that's not something we want." I pointed out.

"Well, he's coming this way." She told me. "You need to make sure that you look hot."

She then walked away and Stefan walked over.

"Hi, I don't think we ever got the chance to formally meet. I'm Stefan Salvatore." He declared as he held his hand out.

"Diana Blackwell." I responded as I shook it. "So have you lived here long?"

"I actually just moved back." He explained. "So where did you and your sister come from?"

"We've been all over lately." I answered. I figured that he probably wouldn't believe that we had escaped a mental institution by using magic. I then noticed the waterfalls that I assumed the city was named after. "Wow, those are amazing."

"Do you want to see them up close?" He asked. I nodded and he took me to a bridge that had a much better view of them. If I was alone, I would have seen what I could do to them. I had parted a river where I used to live. One of my favorite spells was purifying water. It really was my specialty.

"I can see what the Founders were going with." I commented. "They definitely have a mystical feel to them."

"So what's your story?" He asked. "How did you and Cassie wind up here of all places?"

"Well we lost our parents when we were young, which meant foster care. Eventually, we ran away and this is where we ended up. She's been the one person that I could always rely on. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"So are you two going to be staying here?" He questioned.

"We'll stay as long as we're welcome." I remarked before I noticed something weird going on with Stefan's face. "Are you okay? There's something wrong with your eye."

"There's something in it." He replied before he looked away. "I'm going to go get another drink."

He walked off suddenly and I decided to see if mess around a little since no one was watching. Cassie was usually the reckless one, but I did know how to let loose every now and then. I looked at the stream and began to focus, creating a small whirlpool.

I few minutes later, I saw him again at the party. His face seemed to be returned to how it was before he left. I wasn't entirely sure what happened to him, but it looked like it was over. I also began to look around for Cassie.

"So what's the story of that mark on your hand?" Stefan asked, referring to the burn mark that

"It's something that Cassie and I have both had for a long time." I explained. We had no idea what it meant, but I knew they would sometimes glow when we used our power.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" I heard Cassie scream before I rushed over to see her and Jeremy carrying the waitress for the Grill. She was unconscious and bleeding from the neck.

It didn't take long for the ambulance, police, and animal control to arrival. They were saying that it was an animal attack.

"So what happened?" I asked Cassie.

"I found her and I was getting ready to see if I could heal her before Jeremy showed up and he was freaking out." She explained.

"Well it's probably better that you didn't try to heal her because you could have made it worse." I pointed out. We hadn't yet tried healing spells on humans and our results with animals had resulted in a bit of a mixed bag. "Hopefully they'll be able to help her."

"So where did Stefan go?" She asked.

"I don't know. He just took off." I answered. At that moment, Bonnie came over to us.

"Hey, we're gonna go mainline some coffee." She declared. "Do you wanna come with?"

"No, I think we're just going to head home." I declared. I don't know if it was appropriate to call it home, but maybe it potentially could be. She walked away and we decided to hitch a ride with Elena and Jeremy.

It was late and I was preparing for bed when I couldn't help but notice Stefan from the window. I decided to go down and answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I know it's late, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He responded.

"I'm fine. So would you like to come in?" I questioned.

"Yes." He stated before he stepped inside.

So this chapter is in Diana's POV. You may be wondering how she invited him. Well Jenna's offer to let them stay as long as they wanted, made them residents and thus available to invite vampires in. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Night of the Comet

Diana's POV

In the morning, after we got dressed, Cassie and I woke up hoping to grab some breakfast before school. However, before we got downstairs, we were cut off by Jenna in the hallway.

"Hey, can you girls tell me if I look adult?" She asked.

"It depends on where you're going." Cassie replied.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." She replied.

"Look, I've only had one class with him, but I know the guy is an asshole and I think that he'll be an asshole to you whether you like an adult or not." Cassie remarked. "Now if you excuse me, I'm hungry."

She walked away and Jenna was a bit surprised.

"She's usually cranky when she doesn't get her coffee." I explained before I headed down as well.

"So what did you and Stefan do last night?" She asked.

"We didn't do anything." I explained. "You know I am not the kind of girl to have hookups."

"Well I thought that maybe a new attitude would come from a new place." She stated. At that point, Elena came down.

"What are you two talking about?" Elena questioned.

"Diana had a boy over last night." Cassie explained with a wide grin.

"It's not a big deal." I remarked in frustration. "We need to head to school."

Once we were at school and in class, I couldn't help but stare into Stefan's eyes. They were so beautiful. He kept looking into mine as well. I think that there was a term for it: eye sex. I didn't even have an idea what Mr. Tanner was saying. I think it was something about a comet.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Blackwell?" He interrupted. I blushed and looked away from Stefan.

After class was over, we met me in the hall. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book.

"I brought it." He explained.

"_Wuthering Heights_ by Ellis Bell, how did you get this?" I questioned in awe. I couldn't help but wonder if he thought I was a nerd based on my reaction.

"It's been passed down through the generations." He explained. "You can have it if you want. I have lots of books."

"No, this is worth way too much for you to just give away." I told him.

"Well how about you read it and then you can give it back to me?" He suggested as I put it in my bag.

Cassie's POV

So after school, we were outside the Mystic Grill. Caroline had invited us to hang out with her, Bonnie, and Elena.

"So my Grams says the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie explained. "The last time it was here there was a lot of death."

"And then you poured another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline quipped. "She's this crazy lady who keeps talking about witches. So then what happened?"

"Nothing, we trust talked." Diana remarked in exasperation. "Why is it so hard to believe that a guy and a girl can have a civil conversation?"

"Well what are you waiting for? You need to jump his bones already." Caroline told her. That was definitely not like Diana at all. "It's simple. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy: sex."

"Profound." Elena quipped before Diana stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see him." Diana announced. I knew that I shouldn't let her go by herself. I sighed and got up with her as we began to head…did we even know where we were going?

"Are you seriously going over there to have sex with him?" I questioned.

"No, but I want to see him." She explained. "I want to tell him that I want to be his girlfriend."

"We don't know where this place is." I pointed out. She began to chance and I realized that she was using the location spell. She began to walk and I followed closely because the spell could mess with vision.

We arrived at an old mansion-like house. There was a bell that I rang, but there was no answer. I noticed the door was open and decided to go in despite Diana's protest that it was rude. The door must have been left open for a reason.

"Cassie, we should've waited for someone to answer it." She told me before a crow suddenly flew into the house. So apparently they liked to have open windows as well as doors. We looked around and found a really hot guy in front of us. He was a bit older but that did not make him any less hot.

"I'm sorry we barged in." Diana apologized.

"You must be Diana." He replied, looking at her. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother, and who would you be?"

"Cassie." I answered with a smile. Those guys had good genes.

"He didn't mention that he had a brother." Diana declared. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon stated. "Please come. I'm sure that Stefan will be here soon."

He led us into the living room and it was huge.

"This is your living room?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Living, parlor, 70s auction, it's a bit kitschy for my taste." Damon explained. "I can see why Stefan is so smitten, of course there's more than one pretty girl in the room. It's about time that he finally moved on. The last one nearly destroyed him."

"Last one?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon responded as she just stared. "Oh, you haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet. Whoops, well it's definitely going to come up now. Well he probably didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think that he was on the rebound and we all know how those go."

"You say it like you don't believe in love." I noted.

"I'm a fatalist." He responded. "Hello, Stefan."

The two of us looked behind us to see that Stefan was standing there. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Diana, Cassie, I didn't know that you were coming over." He remarked. It was definitely looking like a mistake to just pop in announced.

"Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Diana explained. It was followed by an awkward silence.

"You know I should break out the family photo albums." Damon remarked. "But be warned. This one wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by." Stefan stated. I figured that the nice way of telling us to leave.

"Yeah, we should probably get going." Diana said, taking the hint. "It was nice meeting you, Damon."

"You girls are welcome any time." Damon declared as we walked out the door and then home. We had to find some way to get a car.

From there, we went to the Gilbert house, which I still wasn't ready to call home yet. Elena and Jenna were making dinner.

"How did it go?" Elena asked.

"He's on the rebound and he has raging family issues." Diana explained.

"Just wait until you date a guy with mommy issues." Jenna replied. "Or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues."

It sounded like she had a lot of bad relationships. At that moment, Jeremy walked in.

"Hey we're making dinner." Jenna told him.

"I'm not hungry." Jeremy replied before he headed the up the stairs. Jenna then through an apple at him and I couldn't help but wonder if I had just witnessed an act of child abuse. "Ow, why did you do that?

"Quit skipping class or you're grounded." She ordered.

"Parental authority, I like it." Jeremy quipped before he resumed upstairs.

Diana's POV

The following afternoon, the two of us were in Town Square passing out fliers to remind people to watch the comet. I wasn't sure how anyone could miss it. I also couldn't help but wonder why everyone was making a big deal out of it. It was just a big ball of ice.

"So are you really going to not date Stefan just because he has a few family problems?" Elena asked me.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I responded.

"Did you call him?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't even have his number." I replied in frustration.

"That's an important milestone in every relationship." Bonnie stated.

"Well I'm glad that you can find humor in this situation." I remarked before I walked away and threw the papers on the ground.

Cassie's POV

"Why is she being so serious?" Elena asked me.

"It's part of her personality." I explained. One part of our magic was that it could cause our emotions to flare up, particularly anger.

At that moment, Caroline came up to us.

"There you are. I have just run into some issues and I wondering you wanted to join the cheerleading squad." She stated.

"I don't really know anything about cheerleading." I pointed out.

"It's not that hard." Caroline explained. "Do you know where Diana is? I wanted to ask her about it as well."

"No." I responded.

"Well practice is tomorrow at 3:00. Be there." Caroline instructed, seemingly not caring that I hadn't said yes. She then walked away from us.

Diana's POV

After dark, they started giving out candles. There were too many people around, so I couldn't light it by myself. I did manage to find Cassie, who lit it for me.

It was at that point that I noticed Stefan and I lit his candle.

"Hi." He greeted me.

"Hey." I responded.

"So I'm sorry about yesterday." He apologized. "I wasn't exactly myself. It had nothing to do with you."

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." I pointed out.

"We're not close." He explained.

"Well he told me about your ex, Katherine." I told him.

"What did he say about her?" He questioned.

"He said that she broke your heart." I declared.

"That was a long time ago." He explained.

"Well we don't have to be together." I remarked. "If you need more time to get over her, I'm fine with that."

"Diana, wait." He tried to say, but I was already walking away. We didn't really to be in relationships right now. We could be gone in a few days.

Later, we were in the restaurant with everyone around us. I wasn't even sure what we were doing there. I mean I didn't even really know who the guys were.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked. It seemed that she had been released from the hospital.

"You're her stalker, you tell us." This one guy replied. "Maybe she found someone one else to part with. Sorry Pill Pusher, you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." The guy responded. "She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did. Over and over." Jeremy declared.

"Wait, you slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline questioned. It really shouldn't have been that surprising. What I heard around the school was that she was promiscuous.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy replied.

"What's he talking about, Ty?" Matt questioned. It sounded like rape.

"Nothing." Ty replied.

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt ordered. I sighed because I really didn't want to. I stayed with Cassie.

"So, I really think that you should go for it with Stefan." She explained. "You don't get a lot of chances with a guy like that."

"Being with a guy means the chances of us being discovered goes up." I pointed out. "We can't take that risk, Cassie."

"Maybe people won't have a problem with it." She suggested.

"Why don't we just run through town and tell everyone?" I asked facetiously.

"Well I doubt anyone would believe us unless we did a spell." She declared. "We can't let what we are prevent us from being in relationships. I'm tired of running and I want to stay somewhere for a while. I don't want our only romance to be meaningless sex with faceless Joes."

It seemed that Stefan ended up finding Vicki. I had a feeling that that girl would be a lot of trouble. We'd been around for four days and already she's caused two problems. I didn't understand how one person could cause so much trouble. The two of us went home and found that Jenna was in Jeremy's room.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"I've become my own worst nightmare: the authority figure." She explained.

"Look, I can't say anything about your parenting, but I think this thing with Jeremy will probably pass." I offered. "Losing your parents is always hard and it'll take him some time."

"How do you know?" The woman questioned.

"Because we lost our parents too." Cassie pointed out. "Each of us had a mom and we lost our dad."

It was at that moment that I realized that Cassie was right and that I wanted to stay.

"I have to go somewhere." I remarked. I then realized that it was dark and normally, it would be unsafe for a teenage girl to go out after dark. I quickly came up with a solution. "Do you think I could borrow your car or something?"

I drove to the boarding house and knocked on the door. I was relieved that Stefan was the one to answer it because I didn't want to talk to anyone else.

"So I did some thinking." I declared.

"Would you like to come in?" He questioned.

"I'd feel better if we talked about it out here." I admitted. "I don't like to get close to a lot of people. It's been mostly just me and Cassie my whole life and it's a bit hard to let people in, but I want to do that with you Stefan. You make me happy."

"You know I have a journal. I like to write things down so I remember them and there is one thing in particular that sticks out to me. You're not like any other girl that I've known."

I didn't think that he was considering that there was something different about. All I knew was that I wanted to have my first kiss. I pressed my lips against his and I got this really weird feeling, but I was okay with it because I was happy. I don't know what the feeling was but I was pretty sure that I liked it.

So the girls met Damon, and Diana and Stefan kissed. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
